Talk:Lucien Fairfax
Who put the pictures of Garth and Jack on this page? :The common wiki vandal, of course. I restored the page to its previous form. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Lucien is a vampire ... or whatever the Albion equivalent is, anyway. Balverine = Werewolf and all that. Anyway, to speculation: Lucien wanted a way to use the blood of heroes to activate the spire. (See diary) Lucien had access to at least two possible sources of Hero blood - Rose and Garth. Rose was shot at the beginning, but it's possible (even probable) that it was non-fatal. Her exact fate after you fall out the window is unknown. The next time we see Lucien, he is apparently in control of the Spire, and he has gained some powers - specially, a hypnosis type ability. The source of the ability is uncertain. Potentially, it could be the Spire, or whatever secret techniques he has used to gain control of the Spire. However, Lucien's appearance has also changed substantially, and he's taken on a much more "vampire" look. There are some interesting parallels between the stories of Lucien and Dracula, as there are some interesting parallels between Lucien's tale and the story of your own hero, right down to both of you being shot and falling from high places... and no-one bothers to check and make sure you're dead. 12:33, 18 January 2009 That's ridiculous.. the only thing backing the "Vampire" theory is his gothic appearence lol, nothing else. It's more likely that he was made to look that way to show how he had slowly become corrupted over the years in a similar fashion to what can happen to your own character, notice how he looks alright at the start of the game? Oh and Balverines aren't werewolfs, since once they've turned they can't become human (or anything else) ever again.-- 02:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Actually it is apparent that they can. Lilith does transform to one in the Howling Halls. As for Lucien being a vampire, that is way out there. If they wanted him to be one then they would have done so. Fable Hero 06:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :That isn't anything to indicate that vampires exists in the Fable universe. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Also Lucien was only interested in the blood becuase is was the Hero's blood and had will energy or Archon blood in it, not the blood it's self. Dellcath 07:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The Duke of Southcliff also is a balverine who changes from human to balverine and back. Miumaru 17:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) @Dellcath they are not likely to be archon blood. they only mastered one of the disciplinesAwesomeGordo 07:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Based on fable lore, all the heroes (will users or not) are desended from the first Archon i believe, though beings such as the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Oakfield are more direct decendentsKre 'Nunumee 01:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. it states that you could train normal human beings to be heroes. and its true that only people who have all 3 disciplines are an any relation to the archon bloodline. whisper and thunder are an example. they are not even from albion :Thank you, Gordo. I thought that there was something everyone had forgotten! Next time that someone brings that up on Lionhead Forums I'll finally be able to respond to it with some confidence. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, I'll re-phrase what I said, Lucien is only interested in the Hero's blood line. Point still stand Lucien is not a vampire at all. I have no idea if who said it still visit's this wiki, but he's not. Dellcath 11:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shards I was just wondering where it says Lucien had shards put in him, i don't remember reading that anywhere but this page. Dellcath 08:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :The only thing that I have ever read was from Lucien's Diary: Diary Extract Sixteen In my opinion he is putting the shards into someone else and I believe that person to be the Commandant. Because looking at him it looks as if he does have shards protruding out of him, also when at Brightwood tower to save Garth he tells the Commandant he was Lucien's "failed" experiment. Fable Hero 09:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Fable Hero I don't think he put shards in himself. However he was channeling the power of the spire so it is possible he had (or has) un-human powers. Dellcath 15:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) everyone thinks he is alive after getting shot because he has shards in him but u get the music box wouldnt it take the shards. The Music Box was meant to drain his natural will power, not shards that may have been placed in him, so I believe it's safe to assume that hes dead. Also, I doubt he had shards placed in him, why would he? He already intended to use the Spire to become a god and remake the world. So lets think, would Lucien need shards in him if he already had an ample ammount of will power, and than was going to be a god? Probably not. So when, and if, Lionhead says otherwise, let's leave him dead. In luciens diary he writes about "putting small silvers of the spire in a man" why would he put bits of the spire in himself if he already has access to the spire directly. it make sense to put them in soiders so the can fight better but lucien has direct acces to the spire so he wouldnt need shards. :I believe the man he is talking about is the Commandant, not himself. You can see the bits of Spire sticking out of the Commandant's head. It's what enables him and Spire Soldiers to use Will. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) picture someone should place another picture of him on the page, one from your childhood, so that you can really see how much he's changed. Consider it done! ☺ ♥ --♥Lydia♥ 04:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Anita 10:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) The pic of him in a younger form is good, but perhaphs the size could be increased a slight bit. Lucien Surviving I know speculation runs rampant that Lucien survived--but the game in no way, shape, or form suggests this. The Shards were clearly put into the Commandants--you shoot him and he falls below. Some suggest that it wasn't very far, and he could have survived. Kicking a non-Hero off a small ledge can kill them. And even if he did survive the actual fall, he now has a giant gaping wound in his chest and no stairs to climb back up. Theresa now possesses the Spire, so presumably he has no power over it. I don't know why this wiki has his possible survival running willy-nilly all over it. :This is why I created the Speculation policy. People are prone to believing outlandish fan theories, so we decided that speculation doesn't belong in articles.. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Mm...Yeah, I've been noticing. It sort of sullies up an otherwise nice article a lot of the time. In fan wikis, there's often a speculation page--I haven't seen one here, and it might be a good way to nip off edit wars before they start. All you'd need to do is insist that speculation be suggested in the talk page first, to be added later. HelterSkelter 18:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::If you haven't seen one here, look in the link above. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Où est-il? I don't see it. You mean the Speculation policy? I mean an actual article page, discussing various fan theories. HelterSkelter 20:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hes dead as doornail, cold as ice, and out like a light until Lionhead says otherwise, if they say otherwise. : :Actually there could be a slight possibility of him surviving but i doubt it. I think it would be nice for him to make a cameo in fable 3 and lionhead could come up with a good explanation for it. I wouldnt however would want to see him becoming a major character though, that would be taking it too far. : :@guy above me. i agree. i would like him to make an apearance. like after u become king and he comes up and screams "IT SHOULDA BEEN MINE" then kill him with a gun. it would be a funny short cutscene. altho this is unlikely as he was what 50 when u first enter spire and a couple of years since u kill him? the odds of a 50 year old survivng a fall is unlikely and if he did. hed be over 100 by the start of fable III. he woulda died of old age years ago---AwesomeGordo 07:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I shot him in the freakin' head with a blunderbuss, there is no humanly possible way he could have survived that, and if he did, he was like seventy eight years old when you do shoot him, so he would have died from the sheer shock if he did survive the headshot, and if that didn't kill him, he would have died of old age and gone to The Void, sippin' martinis with banshee's, playin' poker with Jack. So he is dead, no matter what you say, just like Jack, though everyone wishes against *it (*Jacks death, not Luciens). So, unless he is an Achron, which he's not, he's deader than disco, which his hair suggests he finds 'groovy'. Warhead Prime 18:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed Trivia Concerning Age Removed the section in the trivia where it mentions that Sparrow and Lucien are the only ones who visibily age - this is incorrect. Hammer is also slightly aged when returning from The Spire. She has slight wrinkles, is a little slimmer and her clothing is different. Funny Reference Anyone noticed that when Lucien captures the Garth, Hammer and Reaver, Garth says "Your fall will be hard indeed" and then, when Lucien dies, he falls? If he dies, then, but anyway, you get my point. Edit: Should this be added in Trivia? H91 12:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Am i the only one who noticed that when when lucien shots the hero a secound time on heros hill that hes in the same pose as the first time he shoots the hero(his non-gun hand is even in the same postion) for proof look at the pictures of him holding a gun in the articul. Meh, thats not that odd. They probably did only one annimation for it. I would be more suprised if he was in a totally different pose.Dellcath 07:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It was probably just using the same animation, but it was also used to make the game have a 'full circle' ending.Kre 'Nunumee 01:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Image swap. I think it would be wise to swap the image by the trivia and the image at the top round, as it is a much clearer pic. I would do it myself but I ... don't know how :S Dellcath 21:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC)﻿ cool thought ok i just thought of somthing (i wont add it because it is not comfirmed) but i kinda think that lucien could be the hero of southcliff? i know i know its stuipd but they are kinda part of the same timeline and lucien has no parents Thenightmoon 18:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon Ruler? It says on the page that Lucien was once a ruler of Albion but I don't ever recall it being said or stated. I know he was a lord and mayor of Bowerstone but thats all. --Alpha Lycos 12:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think he was either, particularly because somewhere in Fable III it says how the Hero of Bowerstone "united" Albion, which means that they didn't have an overall ruler, official or otherwise, before. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we remove it from the page then? Cause it just seems wrong to put it there. --Alpha Lycos 22:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Defeating Lucien Did anyone else find it extremely easy to defeat Lucien? All I did was shoot him while he was talking and he fell off the ledge. It seems like there should have been a big climactic fight scene. Any thoughts, opinions, or comments? Beastofburden90 04:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) That's the most common reason people complain about Fable II. Even if you just stand there doing nothing Reaver will kill him.--Alpha Lycos 05:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) when i got to lucien i thought i was gonna fight him but no it wasnt really good one shot jack of blades is rolling in his grave at how bad the fable villains have become (and i dont mean the good bad either) i was expecting some Guildmaster (weaver) Vs. the hero of oakvale type of fight thats atleast what i expected 22:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Hero of Oakfield (a forgotten hero) Well after all he is just plain human, no powers at all. His power came from the spire, you sucked it out of him and broke his link to the spire thus leaving him as a plain old human like a villager.--Alpha Lycos 03:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i liked the ending. it was such sweet revenge. he kills your sister with 1 bullet. and you kill him with 1. "see you in hell you bastard. *BAM!!*" -- 04:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Central Antagonist The wiki says Lucien is the "central antagonist", but I always thought he was the primary antagonist. What exactly does central antagonist mean? :Basically the same thing, just slightly different wording. A "central" character is vital to the development and resolution of the conflict within the story. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:43, March 9, 2017 (UTC)